The Avengers Movie with Spiderman
by Bobby South
Summary: The same 2012 Avengers movie with the addition of Spiderman and his friends (from the Sam Raimi series).
1. Spiderman in Stuttgart

"Ahh," Mary Jane Watson sighed, as she lifted her head out of the water. She was in a swimming pool at the hotel she was staying at in Stuttgart. Sunshine and quietness surrounded her, as she enjoyed a bit of quiet time to herself in her purple bikini. Then she was pushed away by an enormous splash!

Mary Jane coughed and spluttered. "Hey, be more careful, you – "

Then the man who jumped in the pool turned around to face her and smiled. "Hey, MJ."

"Peter?" Mary Jane gasped happily. She walked to Peter Parker and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"New York has been quiet for a little while," said Peter. "Not much criminals to capture; the Police is catching them. And more people are being careful, not needing to be rescued. So I figured even Spiderman deserves a break too."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," said Mary Jane. "Touring _Zombing Around_ in Germany has been very homesick and lonely."

"Has the tour sold out all the tickets yet?" asked Peter.

"No, there's a few left tonight at the Stuttgart State Theatre," said Mary Jane.

"Great," said Peter. "I'll be there tonight."

"Great," smiled Mary Jane.

Peter fired web and he flew out of the pool.

"See you tonight, Tiger," said Mary Jane. She felt much better by Peter's surprise appearance.

* * *

By nightfall, Peter Parker was on his way to the Stuttgart State Theatre. In the past, he let Mary Jane down a few times, but tonight Peter was determined not to miss her performance this time. He was walking past a museum when he saw people running out of it. Then he saw a man dressed in some sort of weird armour walking out with a scepter with a flashing blue light.

"Kneel before me," ordered the man.

Peter had never met this guy, but quickly knew this guy was up to no good and no good at all.

The people were running away from the man with the scepter before he appeared in front of them again.

"I said KNEEL!" he repeated.

And this time they did.

"Is not this simpler?" asked the man. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Then one man from the crowd stood up. "Not to men like you," he said to the man with the scepter.

The scepter man laughed. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," said the man.

"Look to your elder, people," the man in the weird armour said to the kneeling humans. "Let him be an example." His scepter glowed blue. It fired, but the lighting didn't hit the man. Because he was swooped up in the air! The man with the scepter looked up to see the old man in the sky with Spider-Man. The superhero put the man down on the ground.

"What are you?" asked the scepter man.

"Just an insect who's wondering if he's allowed to live in your kingdom or gonna get squashed," said Spiderman.

"Well, let me think about it," said the man with the scepter. Then no sooner had he fired his scepter than Spiderman swung himself away. He landed next to the entrance of the museum. His spider senses made him dodge the armoured man behind him.

Spiderman ran away from the steps, but the scepter man appeared in front of him. Spiderman fires web and shot up, dodging the scepter's fire blast. The armoured man growled in anger.

"You see," said Spiderman, swinging away from the scepter man and looking at him from behind, "you should never estimate an insect's abilities."

He looked ahead to see the man ahead. He swung across to avoid him, but the scepter fired across his web, causing him to crash on the ground. The crowd gasped. The scepter man appeared above him. His scepter flashed blue and tried to low it on Spiderman, but the weak web crawler was strong enough to turn around fire web at the man's face.

Spiderman tried to get up, but the bottom of the scepter knocked him down again.

"I'd rather be squashed than serve you in your miserable kingdom," said Spiderman.

"Wise final decision," smiled the man. He fired his scepter at the web crawler, but then a man dressed in blue, red and white uniform appeared and deflected Loki's blast with his shield.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing," said the man.

The crowd started moving away.

"The soldier," scoffed the scepter man. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," scoffed the soldier. Behind him, a Quinjet appeared.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," ordered a female voice to the scepter man.

But Loki fired at the ship, which made it manoeuvre out of the way.

The Captain threw his shield at Loki, which hit him and as he caught it, he was pushed away from Loki's staff. The soldier threw the shield at Loki, but the staff sent it away. The solider ran for the hungry-mad man, but was knocked down. Loki held his staff above the Captain.

"Kneel!" he ordered.

But the Captain push the staff aside, got up and attacked Loki. "Not today!" he retorted.

But he was pushed back down again.

Then just when Loki was heading for him, loud music began to play in the air.

Spiderman recognized that music. "Is that AC/DC?" he asked.

Everyone looked up to see Iron Man arriving from the sky. He gave Loki a fire-blast greeting, knocking him down.

Iron Man landed on the ground. "Make your move, Reindeer Games," he said, as he loaded up everything on his suit.

Loki's armour vanished and he surrendered.

"Good move," said Iron Man.

"Mr. Stark," said the Captain.

"Captain," said Iron Man.

Spiderman feebly got up and watched the Quinjet land. Agent Natasha Romanoff helped Captain America and Iron Man load Loki onboard.

Then Spiderman looked at his watch underneath his red gloves. "Damn! I'm gonna miss the show," he said.

He left before the team who loaded Loki onboard could even say a word to him.

* * *

Peter arrived at the Stuttgart State Theatre. He ran for the entrance. The door was open. So was the box office… for about five seconds.

"Oh, great," moaned Peter.

He walked out of the theatre. He led Mary Jane down again. He was beating himself about always putting his Spiderman duties over Mary Jane. He wished he never got into a relationship with her but not because he didn't love her. He wished he never got bitten by that spider and got his spider powers and had all the responsibilities a superhero has.

Then there came a strange lighting in the dark sky. It was far away, but Peter knew that was not normal lighting or even on Earth.

* * *

Spiderman followed where that lighting happened and it took him over a dark forest. He could see Loki running down from a mountain. When Loki reached the bottom of the mountain and caught his breath, the web crawler appeared in front of him.

"You miss me?" asked Spiderman.

"A fly can't escape a spider's web," said Loki. "A spider can't escape a god's wrath." He drew out a dagger and quickly charged for him.

Spiderman dodged the dagger attack, knocked it out with his feet and spun web around the powerful warrior.

"How does it feel to be so webbed up?" he asked.

Then a few more Quinjets landed next to them.

One of them opened and Agent Romanoff walked out. "You again?" she said.

"Well, what happened to those guys held Loki in the first place?" he asked.

Then another Quinjet opened and out came.

"Who is this, Agent Romanoff?" demanded a black man with a patch eye.

"No idea whatsoever, Director Fury," replied Romanoff.

Director Fury walked to Spiderman. "Sir, take your mask off."

"Why?" Spiderman saw that soldiers were aimining their guns at him. He looked up to see there were a few Quinjets in the air, so he knew there was no way for him to fly away.

"Ok," sighed Peter, as he took his mask off.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Fury.  
"I'm Spiderman," answered the web crawler.

"I've been doing my research on him," said Agent Maria Hill, holding a small screen ahead of him. "His real name is Peter Parker and he's just a kid."  
"But a smart kid if he caught and held Loki here until he arrived," said Agent Phil Coulson.

"Wait. What?" Peter was confused.

Then they heard rocket blasts. They turned around to see Iron Man landing next to them. Captain America and another man joined him.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Fury.

"It's him!" exclaimed Iron Man and Captain America together, pointing to the blonde, muscular man.

"Thor," said Fury. Then he turned to the other two. "Well, while you guys have been fighting with each other, this kid has been doing your homework. He'll be a great addition to our fight against Loki."

"With all due respect, sir," said Peter, "I feel like declining. I have the city of New York to look after while you have the rest of the world to look after. So why don't you mind-wipe me or something and let me go and I'll never interfere with your mission again."

"We don't have a mind-wipe system, son," said Fury. "And even if we did, we wouldn't mind-wipe you just in case if we did need you and S.H.I.E.L.D. will know where to contact you."

"Well, see you around, guys," smiled Spiderman, putting his mask back on. He fired web and flew off.

"Do all boys shoot web out of their bodies in this modern society?" asked Captain America.

"No," replied Iron Man. "He's either one of a kind or very close to a spider nervous breakdown."

* * *

The Stuttgart State Theatre started emptying, with a disappointed Mary Jane among them.

"Hey, MJ!" cried a voice. She was hoping it was someone for an autograph, but when she turned around to see who the person was, it was the last person she wanted to see.

"If you want an autograph, go ask the other actors," she snapped at Peter.

"No, no," said Peter.

"Don't tell me," she said crossly. "Let me guess. Something came up and Spiderman had to interfere."

"This wasn't just a criminal," said Peter. "It was a powerful man from a different world and if I hadn't interfere – "

"Stop," Mary Jane sobbed. "Just stop. I can't keep doing this. You either have to choose me or Spiderman." And, with that, she walked away, leaving a heartbroken Peter standing outside the closed theatre in the dark.


	2. Loki's Invasion

The next day, Peter decided to just go back home. He got the earliest flight for New York. It was night time when he got back and he went straight to visit his Aunt May's.

"Oh, Peter!" she exclaimed, hugging and kissing him. "What are you doing home so early?"

Peter walked in and sat down as May went to put the kettle. "I tried to get to MJ's showing in Stuttgart, but I missed it and all the tickets sold out and she doesn't want to see me anymore."  
"Oh, dear," said May. "It wasn't jet-lag that made you miss it, was it?"

Mary Jane was the only one who knew Peter's secret identity now his best friend Harry Osborn was dead. He couldn't tell anyone else, not even his Aunt May. So he said, "Yeah, it probably was."

"You work too hard," said Aunt May. "You must learn to relax more and enjoy your life, otherwise you'll only know what you're missing before it's too late."

Imagine telling Peter that if only Aunt May knew who he really was.

* * *

Peter was walking in the city the next day. A man behind him knocked him down. Peter saw the man carrying something that was flashing blue like Loki's scepter. Peter quickly ran into the alleyway and out came Spiderman flying out. He quietly followed him all the way to Stark Tower. He saw some sort of device was being built on the platform of the building. He landed on it.

The old man came onto the platform.

"Look, buddy," said Spiderman. "Whatever Loki has done to poison your mind, fight it! You can't do this!"

"Well, well, well," said a voice.

Spiderman sensed something and turned around. Loki was behind him.

"Am I too early for the unveiling?" asked Spiderman.

"No," said Loki. "You're just in time. Dr. Selvig is about to demonstrate."

Spiderman turned to see Dr. Selvig walking to the machine. "No, Doctor Selvig." He fired web at Dr. Selvig to stop him moving, but Loki appeared in front of him and caught the web in his hand.

Then Loki caught the end of the web and, with his scepter's power, he zoomed around all over poor Spiderman.

"How does it feel to be tangled in your own web?" Loki chuckled.

Spiderman was all covered in web from mask to boots. He tried to wriggle out but he couldn't. Loki kicked him off the balcony.

Spiderman could feel he was falling down, but even his mask was all webbed up that he couldn't see where he was going. He tried to break free, but he couldn't.

Then a piece of web caught the end of a flagpole on a building opposite Stark Tower. It caught Spiderman, but the sudden catching made the web around his throat gag him so much he fell unconscious.

* * *

Peter didn't know where he was or if he was dreaming, but it felt real.

"Peter," said an old man's voice.

Peter turned around. "Uncle Ben? Where am I?"

"You're dreaming again, Peter," said Ben Parker.

"Great!" sighed Peter. "I'm having some rotten luck!"

"Peter, don't give up," said Uncle Ben. "You've come such a long way."

"But Mary Jane doesn't want to see me again," sniffled Peter.

"But that hadn't stopped you before," said Uncle Ben. "Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. You can do anything, Peter. Anything."

'Anything' kept echoing in Peter's head…

* * *

…and Spiderman's head, too.

With that encouragement, he wriggled harder and he broke free. He shot web to the flagpole to break his fall. Then he saw a man falling from Stark Tower.

Spiderman flew after him, but he saw a red box falling down from the tower, too. It was falling towards the man. Something shot out of the box and it touched the man. It was the armour of Iron Man! He activated his thrusters and flew back up.

"Hey, Iron Guy," said Spiderman flying next to him. "Got thrown off out of your own building?"

"Literally," said Iron Man.

The device on the building was powered up with the Tesseract and it was pointing to the sky. A hole in the sky came and out of it came an alien army.

"So what did I miss?" asked Spiderman.

"Oh, not much, kid," said Iron Man. "Just do what you can to get the people away, while I fight the Chitauri off."

"The Chitauri?" said Spiderman. "That sounds very alien."  
"Doesn't it?"

Both superheroes flew off.

* * *

Streets were already being attacked by the Chitauri. People were screaming and running as the blasts nearly hit them.

On one street, a squad of Chitauri was attacking it. Spiderman landed on one of the transports and punched and kicked the Chitauri off.

"Everyone, evacuate the city!" Spiderman shouted to the people. "Get to safety!"

Spiderman handled the controls of the ship he was on and he worked out how to turn around and fire at the rest of the Chitauri squad.

Then he was shot off. He fired web and flew off. Then he heard a huge rumble. He looked up and saw a huge big ship coming down.

Spiderman saw some Chitauri soldiers heading for the subway. He jumped straight down and knocked down one Chitauri soldier and knocked it dead in the face. He snatched its rifle. He tired firing it but nothing came out. So he went for the Chitauri soldiers and started to knock them down with it.

The police and the citizens were saved.

"Well done, Spiderman," said Captain George Stacy, father of Peter Parker's lab partner, Gwen Stacey.

"Captain, you've got to get these people on the train and head for JFK Airport!" Spiderman told the Captain. "There will be evacuation shuttles from the people I'm helping waiting for you. Tell everyone around the airport to evacuate too. Now go!"

Spiderman ran back up the stairs.

"All right, you heard him!" Captain Stacey cried to the people and the police. "Get on the train and head for JFK!"

They did as they were told.

* * *

Spiderman was flying through the city. He saw Captain America, Agent Romanoff and a man with a bow defending themselves from the Chitauri.

He landed on the ground, grabbed a rifle and fired at the Chitauri. Some came close to him so he whacked them away.

"You again?" said Agent Romanoff.

"Am I not allowed to protect my own city?" asked Spiderman.

"Well, I'm just glad you could join us, kid," said Captain America.

"Who are you suppose to be, freaky bug?" asked the man with the bow.

"I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, Agent…"

"Barton," replied the man with the bow.

Then more Chitauri arrived, but they were all hit by Thor's lightening hammer. He landed next to them.

"What's the story upstairs?" asked Captain America.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," replied Thor.

"Thor's right," said Iron Man's voice. "We got to deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" asked Agent Romanoff.

"As a team," answered Captain America.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," said Thor.

"Yeah? Well, get in line," said Barton.

"Save it," snapped Captain America. "Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top. He's going to need us to – "

Then a man on a motorbike arrived. He got off. "So, this all seems horrible," said the man.

"You can say that again," said Spiderman.

"I've seen worse," said Agent Romanoff.

"Sorry," said the man.

"No, we could use a little worse," said Agent Romanoff.

"Stark, we got him," Captain America reported. "Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up," said Iron Man's voice. "I'm bringing the party to you."  
Then everyone saw Iron Man coming around a building being chased by the big ship.

"I don't see how that's a party," said Agent Romanoff.

"Dr Banner, now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Captain America told the man who came on a motorbike.

"That's my secret, Captain," smiled Dr. Bruce Banner as he walked towards the big ship. "I'm always angry."

Then Banner turned into the big green Hulk that was rumoured for many years. Peter Parker tired to take photos and get some proof once but had failed and given up on it, but this proved that he was right in the first place.

The Hulk punched the big ship, which made it crash-land, but sending it over.

"Hold on!" cried Iron Man, firing at the soft bits under the big ship's armour. It exploded.

"Guys," said Black Widow, looking up. Then the boys did.

Then they saw more Chitauri and Leviathan ships arriving from the portal hole.

"Call it, Captain," said Iron Man.

"All right, listen up," ordered Captain America. "Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" asked Barton.

"Right," said Iron Man. "Better clench up, Legolas."

And they were in the air already.

"Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal," went on Captain Amercia. "Slow them down. You got the lightening. Light the bastards up."

And Thor flew off.

Captain America turned to Black Widow. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…"

The Hulk turned around to face Captain America.

"…smash," finished Captain America.

The Hulk gave a quick smile and roared away.

"What about me, Chief?" asked Spiderman.

"Do what you do," said Captain America, "but keep out of trouble."

"Are you kidding me?" Spiderman chuckled. "Trouble's my middle name."

And he flew off.

* * *

Spiderman quickly caught Loki in his sight and set for catching him in his web. Chitauri transports behind Loki saw Spiderman behind him. They grabbed their rifles and fired at him. Spiderman dodged the bullets and landed on the first transport. He knocked the Chitauri off and then jumped onto the second one and did those Chitauri warriors off. Then he jumped onto Loki's transport.

Loki turned around and tried to hit the web crawler, but Spiderman caught the end of the scepter. He slammed Loki to the ground.

"Call it off!" ordered Spiderman.

"What? And just surrender like that?"

"Don't make me do this!" warned Spiderman.

Loki just laughed. "You can kill me, but will you be able to rescue them from the Leviathans, too?" He pointed upwards.

Spiderman looked up see the big Leviathans in the sky heading for the escaping airplanes.

Spiderman looked at Loki and prepared to strike him down, but he hesitated. Loki chuckled, knowing he would.

But Spiderman threw the scepter in Loki's face and jumped onto the nearest Leviathan heading up.

* * *

Spiderman held on for dear life as he rode the Leviathan high in the sky. He saw one was about to eat about three airplanes. He shot web at that Leviathan's eyes. That angered it and made it advance towards the Leviathan he was on. He jumped before the Leviathans crashed into each other and fell down.

Spiderman landed on the one of the planes. He saw the nearest Leviathan flying near towards the plane he was on. It began to open its mouth but it missed both the plane and Spiderman. He landed on the next plane and fired web at it. The Leviathan went for him, but he jumped again onto the last plane. Then he turned around and ran for the Leviathan and jumped on it.

Spiderman thought he had succeeded getting the Leviathans away from the airplanes, but only did he notice when his spider senses notice that the one he was on had actually knocked the airplanes down with one flick of the tiniest bit of its tail. The planes weren't damaged but the knock-overs had sent two of them spinning around and speeding down.

Spiderman jumped off the Leviathan, landed on the calm, but quickly descending plane and fired web at the dangerously descending planes by the tails. He fired more webs to stop them spinning like he did to a train that one of his old enemies Dr. Octopus nearly caused to crash. Then they stopped and relaxed more. But all planes were still descending… over Manhattan! Spiderman used all his web and strength to slow them down, but the planes were too heavy and the Leviathan coming for him didn't help at all.

The Leviathan was about to eat Spiderman and the planes when –

BLAST!

Spiderman saw the Leviathan being hit by a missile and getting hit by a squad of Quinjets. Three of them flew to deal with the Leviathan while the other five flew to the planes below.

The hatch of one Quinjet opened and one man stood out. "Spiderman, this is Major Gerber! We are under orders of Nick Fury to help the evacuees! Keep the planes straight for a few moments more and we'll get them out!"

"HURRY!" snapped Spiderman.

The Quinjets opened their hatches and S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers broke the hatch doors off. They started to escort the people out as quickly as they could while Spiderman did all he could to stop the planes from falling down.

The Quinjets who were fighting the Leviathan all got knocked down. It headed back for Spiderman.

"Uh, guys, any updates?" said Spiderman.

"Okay," said Major Gerber. "You can let go of the plane on your left."  
So Spiderman did.

Soon the plane on his right was emptied. Now there was only the one he was standing on. While he gave his arms a breather, he saw the Leviathan behind him. He ran for it and jumped on it. It quickly rolled back like a rollercoaster. The tail from the Leviathan knocked the Quinjet and the plane, causing it to fall down. Screaming could be heard.

Spiderman looked down. "Mary Jane!" he cried. He would recognize her screaming anywhere and anytime.

He jumped off the Leviathan and entered the falling plane. He found Mary Jane Watson and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the back of the plane. He ran to them.

Mary Jane gasped at Spiderman. "Listen, I wanna tell you – "

"Not now, MJ!" said Spiderman as he picked her up. He turned to the two agents. "Well, come on, guys!"

One agent hanged onto his right soldier while the other one hanged onto his left soldier.

Spiderman ran to the end of the plane. He saw the Leviathan coming. He quickly jumped out of the plane before the Leviathan crashed into it.

"Look!" cried the agent on Spiderman's right shoulder. "It's powering down."  
Spiderman put Mary Jane and the agents on a near building as they watched the Leviathan and the plane crash into the sea.

Spiderman looked up to see the Portal hole was closing and the machine that opened it was deactivated.

"It's over," said Spiderman. Then he turned to Mary Jane and the soldiers. "I'd better go check with the other guys," he told them. "You guys get her to safety." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" cried Mary Jane, as she grabbed his arm. "Listen, I'm sorry. _Zombing Around_ was like a comeback for me and I didn't want to mess it up, but I forgot what's most important."  
"I forgive you," said Spiderman, "but we'll talk proper when… you know."

Mary Jane nodded and let Spiderman fly off.

* * *

At Stark Tower, Spiderman landed next to the Avengers.

"You had fun?" asked Barton.

"Yeah, I've had fun riding those big things trying to protect the planes evacuating the city," said Spiderman taking his mark off. "And if you don't believe me…"

"Director Fury told us those planes got away safely," said Agent Romanoff. She smiled. "You did great, kid."

"We're having Shawarma later," said Tony Stark, patting Peter on the shoulder. "You're invited to join us."

They walked in to find Loki was crawling on the floor. Then he saw the Avengers above him. Barton aimed his bow at him.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now," Loki said. Then his lips were covered in web.

"Sorry, sir," said Peter. "Bar's closed."


	3. Spiderman and Parker's Big Break

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" shouted J. Jonah Jameson as he examined Peter Parker's photos he took of Spiderman and the Avengers in the battle of New York City in his office.

Jameson's close colleague Robbie Robertson was there with them. "But, Jonah, these photos are better than any newspapers' pictures published. I mean, look at these Newspapers. He got out a copy of _The New York Times_, _The New York Post _and the _Daily News_

Jameson took the copies and compared their photos to Peter's close-up shots of Spiderman and the Avengers. Peter had shot a mountain of photos, including Spiderman dealing with the Leviathans, the Hulk smashing the Chitauri, Thor lighting them up, Iron Man blasting away, Captain America deflecting with his shield and Agents Romanoff and Barton firing at will. While he was Spiderman, he secretly hit his cameras and took photos of the battle in New York.

"All right," Jameson sighed. "But I just wish I hadn't fired Edmund Bummer, Sr."

"You mean, Eddie Brock, Jr., sir," said Peter, remembering his old foe.

"You know what he did was wrong," added Robbie. "And although it didn't look good at first, I think Peter's a great staff member when you gave him the job."

"Whatever," said Jameson. "HOFFMAN!"

"Yeah?"

Jameson jumped and saw Hoffman behind him.

"What should we call these people that Spiderman has been working with?" asked Jameson.

"Super Defenders," suggested Hoffman.

"That's crap," snapped Jameson.

"Sky Fighters?"

"Crap!"

"Galaxy Defenders."

"Let me think… Bull crap!"

"The Avengers," said Hoffman.  
"Is that the best you got? Go away."

Hoffman left Jameson's office.

Jameson turned to Robbie. "Robbie, take all these photos, but put this one – " He held the one with Spiderman and the Avengers together on the ground – "on the front page and here's the Headline: 'Spiderman Joins New Enemies of New York City."

"It's one thing panning just Spiderman," said Robbie. "It's another to do it to six more people who saved our lives, including yours."  
Hoffman reappeared through the door. "You know, one of them is Iron Man, who's the famous billionaire, Tony Stark. He could sue you for a lifetime."

"I know the risks, thank you!" Jameson snapped back at Hoffman who left again.

Jameson turned back to Peter. "Parker, I'm gonna give you your maximum pay check for this: $300."

"Make that $1000," said Peter.

"$1000!" yelled Jameson. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU – "

The buzzer on his table interrupted him. He looked into the window to see his secretary, Betty Brant, buzzing for his attention.

"Boss, your wife is on line one," she reported. "She got her eyes on a dress that costs $1000."

"$1000?" snapped Jameson. "This is the fourth dress this week, if I let her buy it. If only there was a way to – "

Then Jameson saw Peter, Robbie, Hoffman peeking through the door again and Miss Brant all looking at him. They gave him the 'Give Peter his money and break' look

"It's either Peter or your wife, Jonah," said Robbie.

"All right!" snapped Jameson, giving Peter the cheque. "Give this to the girl before I change my mind. Now beat it."

Peter got up and walked out Jameson's office. "Hi, Betty," he smiled, giving her the cheque.

"Hi, Peter," said Betty.

"Thanks for telling Jameson… you know what," Peter whispered.

"Well, it's the least I could do for you and Spiderman," said Betty. "You both deserve a big break."

* * *

Aunt May's door was being knocked and she went to answer it.

"Oh, Peter!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"I was just making sure you were all right," said Peter.

"Yes," said Aunt May.

They sat down.

"The police came to escort me and my flatmates away during that battle," said Aunt May. "And luckily this place wasn't torn down."  
"That's great," smiled Peter.

"And there's someone else who wants to meet you," said Aunt May.

Out of the kitchen came the person Peter wanted to see more than anyone in the world. "Mary Jane!" cried Peter.

"Hello, Tiger," smiled Mary Jane.

Peter got up and they embraced.

"I'll just go and put the kettle on," said Aunt May, as she got up left.

"Listen, MJ, I'm sorry I – "

"No, I'm really sorry," Mary Jane sniffled. "I was under a lot of pressure touring, I forgot that was nothing compared to your responsibilities having to save the city and the world."

"Well, we all have responsibilities," said Peter. "We all just need a break."

"Speaking of break, I'm Christine in _The Phantom of the Opera_!" Mary Jane giggled happily.

Peter couldn't believe it. "Really?"

She got out two tickets. "This is for you and Aunt May. Don't miss it this time, Tiger."

"We won't," promised Peter.

* * *

Peter was as good as his word. He and Aunt May were the first to be seated and they sat on the front row. Then he noticed a man sitting next to him. "Mr. Rogers?"

"Peter," said Rogers.

"Hey, Peter," said Dr. Banner, who sat next to Rogers.

"Hey," said Peter. Then he turned around and saw sitting next to Aunt May was Romanoff and Barton.

"Are these your friends, Peter?" asked Aunt May.

"Yeah, sort of," replied Peter.

"We were doing a project in Stuttgart, Mrs. Parker," said Romanoff, "and Peter cunningly took photos of us."

"Oh, what kind of project?" asked Aunt May.

"Washing machines," Peter told her.

The Avengers looked at him.

"Yeah, we're a washing machine company," Barton said to Aunt May.

"What are you guys doing here?" Peter whispered to Rogers.

"I think we all deserve a big break, not just Spiderman," Rogers whispered back.

"So where's the other two?" asked Peter.

"Thor took Loki home for trial," Rogers replied. "And, Stark…"  
Rogers looked up. Peter looked up and saw Stark with Pepper Potts in the theatre box. He gave them a big wave.

Then the opera began and everyone enjoyed Mary Jane's performance.

THE END

* * *

Cast List

_Spider-Man_

Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker

Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson

Rosemary Harris as May Parker

Cliff Robertson as Ben Parker

J. K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson

Bill Nunn as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson

Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant

Ted Raimi as Hoffman

James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy

_Avengers_

Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark

Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers

Chris Hemsworth as Thor

Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk/Dr. Bruce Banner

Scarlett Johnson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow

Jeremy Renner as Clint Banton/ Hawkeye

Tom Hiddleston as Loki

Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts

Stellan Skarsgard as Dr. Erik Selvig

Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson

Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill

And Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury

Credits

Spiderman created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko

The Avengers created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby

Captain America created by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon

Based on the _Spiderman_ Trilogy by Sam Raimi and _The Avengers, _story by Zak Penn and Joss Whedon and screenplay and directed by Joss Whedon


End file.
